Halloween Special II
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Terumi never preferred doing stupid activities, especially when those stupid activities involved a certain Rose. But that all changed during the night of Halloween. The question of how he actually managed to enjoy himself going trick-or-treating would probably haunt his dreams forever.
1. The Past

**Happy Halloween!**

 **This idea quite literally came out of nowhere, so...enjoy, I guess.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"D-Do it...for me?"

Terumi gazed at the girl with what others would call a blank expression, but the moment her lower lip started to tremble, he immediately looked to the side and brushed past her shoulder.

"Still no."

"B-But why!?" Summer exclaimed, pouting.

Terumi clicked his tongue and turned to her. "It's 'cause I don't give an elephant's ass! There is no way I am wasting my time going trick-or-treating with you. Plus, the whole thing is stupid!"

Summer quickly followed him, and being the bundle of energy she was, she clung to his arm, much to the man's surprise. Though, the girl didn't stop there, as she attempted to stop him from walking away by planting her feet on the ground.

"But I don't want to do it alone! I really don't! And...it's no fun..." she muttered, and Terumi could sense a bit of truth in her voice. "Please? I won't bother you again next year, I promise," she added.

Terumi stopped and peered at her from underneath his hood, raising an eyebrow when Summer avoided his gaze. Judging by the look on her face, it was clear that she was being serious.

To be frank, he didn't know much about her, but he knew just how serious she can get when it came to promises. That much was clear. The fact that she hadn't given up on finding a way to beat his ass was proof of that. How long has it been again? A year? Though, that was a story for another time.

Terumi focused his eyes on her once more, and her expression told him that she was beginning to regret pestering him. The whole sight made him feel sick to the stomach.

And so, he sighed.

"This'll bite me back in the ass. I know it..." Terumi muttered. He tore his arm away from Summer's hold, earning a surprised gasp from her, and proceeded to grumble something under his breath.

"W-What was that?" Summer asked cutely with a tilt of her head, confused.

"Don't expect me to wear a costume or anything..."

"Eh?" Summer stared at him, but then her eyes widened when realisation dawned on her. A wide grin settled itself across her face, and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms tightly around the man's waist, much to his annoyance.

Seriously, doesn't this girl know anything about personal space?

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

Terumi, on the other hand, couldn't resist the urge to groan at how annoying she was. He peeled the girl off of him, and later gave her a sharp glare. "Just this once, and this better be worth it!" he growled. "I can't believe this...dammit..."

Summer nodded energetically. "You won't regret it, and I'll make sure of that! And besides, after we're done, I'll even share some of my candies with you!" she said to him.

"Huh?" Terumi raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Summer blushed and looked to the ground. She placed her hands behind her back and smiled shyly. "Y-Y'know...as thanks. It's not everyday I get to bring you along with me doing things other than fighting."

Terumi spared her a brief glance, then walked away. "Whatever," he huffed, "Let's just get this over with."

Summer grinned.

 **-IIXII-**

"How do I look?"

Terumi did nothing but stare as Summer twirled herself around to show him her costume.

The young girl still had her white cloak, but instead of her usual combat skirt, she wore something that was similar to Little Red Riding Hood. It wasn't anything special, but it did the trick and made her look cute.

Out of all the reactions he could've chosen, Terumi opted to raise a single eyebrow.

"Little White?"

Summer frowned.

"Do I look bad?"

He pulled his hood over his head and looked to the side, before shoving his left hand deep inside his pocket. "Does it matter?" he grumbled.

Her frown deepened.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" He held out the pumpkin basket towards her with his right hand. "Those candies aren't gonna get eaten themselves."

Summer stared at him in confusion, but then smirked slightly when a thought crossed her mind. It was just a hunch, but from the way he's acting, it was possible.

"Are you...actually looking forward to eating all those candies?" she teased him.

Terumi sent her a glare.

"What? There is no way-"

His stomach growled.

Summer's smirk widened. "Are you sure?"

The man turned himself around with a low growl. "I got half a mind to leave you right now..."

Upon hearing this, Summer gasped and immediately latched herself onto his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't leave! Please?"

He'd never admit it out loud, but the tone of her voice was the main reason why he'd stopped. Terumi gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, and later crouched down while clicking his tongue, seemingly annoyed. But looks can be deceiving. "Alright, I get it. Now get the hell off me."

Summer did as she was told and avoided his gaze. "S-Sorry..."

Terumi was going to have none of that. He literally shoved the pumpkin basket in her hands, much to her surprise. Before Summer could say anything, he grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her to the nearest house he could find.

"T-Terumi?" she called out, but was unfortunately ignored.

Upon reaching a house, Terumi pushed the doorbell and looked to Summer. "Show the bastard what you got. Those candies are as good as ours."

Summer nodded, hesitantly at that.

"Good. Now go get 'em."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a woman somewhere around her twenties with brown hair. She landed her eyes on Summer, and smiled a warm smile. "Yes?"

"T-Trick-or-treat!" Summer stuttered, feeling somewhat nervous.

The young woman giggled. "Treat it is then. And what about your-" She turned to Summer's companion, but her eyes immediately widened in utter terror. "Yuuki Terumi!?"

Terumi gave the woman a blank stare, and proceeded to knock her out by slamming his fist into her head. He then stepped inside the house and grabbed the basket which the woman was holding onto earlier, and with a quick look it revealed that there were candies inside. Lots of them.

He smirked. "Nice."

"Terumi!" Summer yelled, "What do you think you're doing!? We're supposed to go trick-or-treating, not knocking innocent people out cold!"

Terumi simply poured all the candies from the now unconscious woman's basket into Summer's pumpkin basket. With that done, he threw the basket over his shoulder, not minding where it landed, and said, "You do know that I'm a wanted SSS Class Criminal around here, right?"

Summer opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out when she realised just how right he was. She pouted. "But you didn't have to knock her out or anything..."

Terumi shrugged, a shit-eating grin on his face. "I was acting on instinct. Anyway, let's go to the next house! I want those candies!"

Summer sighed, only to smile softly moments later. "Well, at least you're enjoying yourself…" she said.

"Hey Summer," Terumi called out with a mischievous grin, gaining her undivided attention.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing him.

With this, Terumi wasted no time in engulfing his entire frame in dark green energy, which earned him a surprised gasp from Summer. And not long after that, he wielded the Dark Susano'o.

 **"Well? How do I look?"** asked Terumi.

"Y-You...look...awesome!" Summer exclaimed. She examined his 'costume' from top to bottom, eyes wide as saucers. "A-And...a bit scary too. But that's the idea!"

 **"Hehehe...hyahahahaha! Great! Now, let's get those candies!"**

 **-IIXII-**

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Did this actually occur in the Still Alive timeline? Well, that's actually up to you to decide, not me. So think what you like.**

 **Anyway, if anyone needs me, I'll be editing Phase 7.**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


	2. The Present

**-IIXII-**

Terumi gazed at the piece of candy in his hand, which he had stolen from a nearby grocery store a few minutes ago.

"It's funny. How you ended up having a stomachache that night...right after eating all those candies. In the end, I had to take care of your sweet little ass. Such a troublesome brat you were..."

He unwrapped the wrapper and popped the treat into his mouth.

Instead of it tasting sweet, it tasted bitter for some reason.

"Though, I can't really say that I didn't enjoy myself..."

Terumi threw the wrapper away and stood up, dusting off his clothes. A Bullhead flew over his head, though he paid it no mind. He scanned the alley he was currently in, and decided to move lest he wanted unwanted people to find him.

"Those were the days..."

 **-IIXII-**


End file.
